A multilayer capacitor has been used as a component of various electronic devices due to advantages thereof such as compactness and high capacitance.
Such a multilayer capacitor has a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes having different polarities are alternately arranged while being interposed between the dielectric layers.
In this case, the dielectric layers have piezoelectric properties. Accordingly, when a direct current (DC) voltage or an alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, a piezoelectric phenomenon may occur between the internal electrodes. As a result, the volume of a ceramic body is expanded and contracted depending on a frequency, to cause periodic vibrations.
During board mounting, the vibrations may be transmitted to the board through a solder connecting external electrodes of the multilayer ceramic capacitor to the board. Thus, the entire board may become an acoustic reflective surface to generate a vibration sound to be a noise.
The vibration sound may be in an audible frequency region of 20 Hz to 20,000 Hz, causing listener discomfort. The vibration sound causing listener discomfort is referred to as an acoustic noise.
An electronic component using an interposer disposed between a multilayer capacitor and a board is disclosed as a method of reducing such an acoustic noise.
However, in the case of an electronic component using a conventional interposer, an acoustic-noise reduction effect may not be as high as expected or fixing strength may not be secured during board mounting, resulting in poor mounting.
Accordingly, there is need for a technique to secure fixing strength of a certain level or higher while effectively further reducing an acoustic noise of a multilayer capacitor.